wowadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Demon Lord
NOTE: This page is due for maintenance. ''World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Demon Lord ''is the fanon fifth expansion in the game World of Warcraft. The game may be real; however the expansion is not, it is a fanon expansion made up by Boomdodger. During the events of the expansion, Kil'jaeden, the Demon Lord, returns again in search of destroying all of Azeroth and the newly-found world, Argus, and rebuild them in his own image, just as he tried to do with Draenor. As the Alliance and the Horde rush to claim land in Argus, more of the Burning Legion arrives in Azeroth and Argus, wreaking havoc. Lore Alliance version: After many years of war against the Horde, the Alliance has made peace between the two factions, but meanwhile dark enemies start to rise once more. After the war against Aphis the snake lord, Kil'jaeden the Demon Lord returns and looks forward to destroying the worlds Azeroth and the newly-found Argus. But as many fight against him, both the Horde and the Alliance struggle as of the barely balanced peace in between the two factions, made by Varian Wrynn once the Horde got a new Warchief, the two factions try and stop the ressurected Burning Crusade, as well as attempting a peace between the two factions; their war having gone on for ages since the rise of the Burning Crusade. For those many reasons, that is why the Alliance has put their trust in you, hero, to stop this once and for all. '' Starting Quest Level requirement: 88 Quest Giver: Varian Wrynn Name: Argus Discovery Description: ''Kil'jaeden and the Burning Legion are back, and stronger. They've already taken over the Sunwell, and killed Lor'themar Theron, leader of the blood elves, in the process. Recently, a world named Argus has been discovered by High Commander Krasgard Paladinous; son of High General Drasgar Paladinous, and his troops. The Burning Legion has already beat us there, and our spies confirmed that the Horde are heading there soon. Our mages have opened a portal to Argus near the Eastern Earthshrine within Stormwind. Go through the portal and meet me in Argus. Objective: Speak with King Varian Wrynn in Argus. There is a portal near the Eastern Earthshrine in Stormwind City. Horde version: The discovery of Pandaria, and walking back into the past to Draenor might've been one thing for the Horde, but dark days dawn, and signs of demonic attacks lead to the return of Ki'jaeden the Demon Lord and once the Deceiver before his previous defeat. After being banished many years ago into the Twisting Nether, he returns once the sign of his minions, the demons of the Kil'don Army, show up, and in which Kil'jaeden can only command them physically, and his first order of the day: attack. That is why the Warchief Vol'jin has put his trust in you to stop him, meanwhile also attempting to keep peace between the Horde and the Alliance. Stop them once and for all. Starting Quest Level requirement: 88 Quest Giver: Lor'themar Theron Name: Protection of the Sunwell Description: Hero of the Horde! The Burning Legion has returned! I fear that they will take over the Sunwell as they did in their last invasion. I've ordered all my men to meet with the Shattered Sun Offensive on the Isle of Quel'Danas. Our boats are leaving soon. Come down to the harbor and get in my warship. Objective: Go to the harbor outside of Silvermoon City and set sail on Lor'themar Theron's Warship to the Isle of Quel'Danas. The Sunwell The blood elves of the Horde and Shattered Sun Offensive feared the Burning Legion would take control of the Sunwell, just like they did in their previous invasion of Azeroth. Lor'themar Theron and his blood elves traveled to the Sunwell and met with the Shattered Sun Offensive. The Burning Legion attacked the Sunwell, as feared. Kil'jaeden himself arrived and locked in a duel with Lor'themar. In the end, Kil'jaeden gained the upper hand and struck the Blood Elf down. Lor'themar's last words as he died were, "You'll...never destroy...Azeroth." ''The Burning Legion then took over the Sunwell. Main characters Players Character: Story: *Drasgar The mourning of his father's death *Gazy Leading Alliance campaign to claim land in Argus; trying to reclaim the Sunwell *Quinalor Protecting the ones he loves, even if it takes his life New Looks (Players) Gazymaybenew.jpg|The perhaps new Gazy. NPCs *Anduin L. Wrynn New King of Stormwind *Veenix L. Wrynn New Prince of Stormwind *Tess Greymane New Queen of Gilneas after her father's death *Thrall Slayer of Garrosh Hellscream *Varian Wrynn Retirement as king *Baine Bloodhoof Avenging the death of his father, and becoming Vol'jin's commander *Wrathion The Black Prince sees many visions about the death of Azeroth *Kil'jaeden Trying to dominate Azeroth and Argus *Lor'themar Theron Dies trying to defend the Sunwell against the Burning Legion *Aethas Sunreaver New leader of the blood elves, leads Silvermoon Attack Force *Genn Greymane Dies of old age after the Invasion of Gilneas *Tyrande Whisperwind Leader of Neldrassil *Malfurion Stormrage Helps lead Darnassus while Tyrande is in Argus *Vol'jin Leader of Zul'Sen and Warchief of the Horde *Vareesa Windrunner Leader of Silver Covenant Attack Force; meanwhile still mourns the death of her former husband, which happened years ago *Jaina Proudmoore Still mourning Theramore in an attempt to rebuild it, she is captured by Kael'thas Sunstrider *Sylvanas Windrunner Leader of attack against the Burning Crusade at Gilneas New looks (NPCs) Prince Anduin Wrynn EDIT by Lions of Stormwind.jpg|Anduin L. Wrynn as king Main Factions Faction: Story: * Mogu Allies with Burning Legion to try to dominate Azeroth * Shattered Sun Offensive Attempts to defend Sunwell against the Burning Legion * Zandalari What remains of the Zandalari trolls assists Kil'jaeden for dominance New playable races RACE SPAWN *Half-draenei Moonla Forest, Oodnasta, Argus *Laistrygonian Durotar, Kalimdor, Azeroth *Half-orc Renja, Kalimdor, Azeroth Renda, Eastern Kingdoms, Azeroth New Zones In Argus *Oodnasta (continent) *Polomend (continent) *Ziomore (continent) In Oodnasta (1 - 40) *Moonla Forest, Level 1 - 12 *Western Highlands, Level 12 - 15 *Northern Highlands, Level 15 - 20 *Gahoule Plains, Level 20 - 30, contains Gahoule City (Neutral capital) *Gahoule Mountains, Level 30 - 35 *Wettening Steps, Level 35 - 40 In Polomend (58 - 66) *Shelltame Tundra, Level 58 - 60 *Priestenn, Level 60 - 63 *Isle of Quin'donas, Level 60 - 64 *Vale of Molten Rock, Level 64 - 66 *Ruins of Plainshawk, Level 66, daily zone only In Ziomore *Isle of Journies, Level 1 - 15 *Isle of Trials, Level 15 - 20 *Isle of Victories, Level 20 - 24 *Valley of Many Calls, Level 67 - 70 *Neldrassil, Level 88 - 95, Night Elf settlement *Zul'Sen, Level 88 - 95, Troll settlement In Azeroth * Renja, Level 1-12 * Renda, Level 1-12 Important Events fights Thrall, Varian Wrynn and Baine Bloodhoof.]] * Varian Wrynn retires as King of Stormwind * Anduin Wrynn becomes King of Stormwind * Veenix Wrynn becomes Prince of Stormwind * Anduin Wrynn ends his time being a Priest and becomes a Warrior * The Burning Legion attacks the Sunwell in an attempt to claim it (6.0) * Lor'themar Theron is slain while trying to defend the Sunwell against the Burning Legion (6.0) * Aethas Sunreaver becomes the new leader of the Blood Elves after Lor'themar's death (6.0) * The Burning Legion claims the Sunwell (6.0) * Genn Greymane dies of old age (6.2) * Tess Greymane becomes Queen of Gilneas (6.2) * Garrosh Hellscream is killed by Thrall, Varian Wrynn, and Baine Bloodhoof in Argus (6.1) * The Mogu allies with the Burning Legion because of their common goal to dominate all other races (6.0) * The Zandalari, being allies of the Mogu, also aid the Burning Legion (6.0) * The Burning Legion and Mogu begin channeling energy into an artifact that will destroy all life on Azeroth (6.4) * A magic shield is cast over the Sunwell so the Mogu and Burning Legion aren't killed by the explosion (6.4) * The Zandalari begin sacrificing members of other races on their altars to empower the artifact (6.4) * The people of Gilneas return to Gilneas City (6.2) * Gilneas is under attack by many Horde troops led by Sylvanas Windrunner. During the Horde's attack, Burning Legion troops arrive. The Horde then have a truce with the Alliance until the battle against the Burning Legion is won (6.2) * The Alliance builds the capital city of Neldrassil in Argus. Portals to Stormwind, Ironforge, Darnassus, Exodar, Shattrath, Dalaran, and Shrine of Seven Stars can be found there.(6.0) * The Horde builds the capital city of Zul'Sen in Argus. Portals to Orgrimmar, Undercity, Thunder Bluff, Silvermoon City, Shattrath, Dalaran, and Shrine of Two Moons can be found there (6.0) * Alliance forces led by Jaina Proudmoore attack Zul'Sen (6.1) * Horde forces led by Sylvanas Windrunner attack Neldrassil (6.1) Patches 6.1: War on Argus The Alliance and Horde have found out each other's settlements and prepare for battle. Alliance forces led by Jaina Proudmoore launch an assault on Zul'Sen, while Horde forces led by Sylvanas Windrunner launch an attack on Neldrassil. New scenarios: Assault on Zul'Sen (Alliance), Assault on Neldrassil (Horde) Patch Starting Quest Alliance version Level requirement: 105 Quest Giver: Quest is automatically given to level 95 players Name: Troubles in Neldrassil Description: Hero! I need you to come to Neldrassil in Argus. We're having troubles with the Horde! Meet me there soon!'' Objective: Speak with Tyrande Whisperwind in Neldrassil. Horde version Level requirement: 105 Quest Giver: Quest is automatically given to level 95 players Name: Troubles in Zul'Sen Description: Mon! Dere be troubles in Zul'Sen village in Argus. De Alliance be threatenin' ta attack da settlement. I need ya in da village. Objective: Speak with Vol'jin in Zul'Sen. 6.2: The Return to Gilneas The Gilnean people finally return to Gilneas City and repair the damage done by the Horde a few years before. But just as they finish repairing, the Horde attack, led by Sylvanas Windrunner. As the battle rages on, the Burning Legion attacks Gilneas. The Horde and the Alliance agree to work together until the Burning Legion is driven from the city. At the end of the beginning of the battle against the Burning Legion in Gilneas, Genn Greymane dies of old age. A funeral is held for him and then his daughter, Tess Greymane, becomes Queen of Gilneas. New quest lines: Battle with the Horde (Alliance), Battle with the Alliance (Horde), Battle with the Burning Legion (both) New reputation factions: Gilneas Guard (Alliance), Forsaken Onslaught (Horde) New daily hub: Gilneas City 6.3 6.4: Assault on Quel'Danas As the Burning Legion, Mogu, and Zandalari empower an artifact at the Sunwell to create an explosion that will destroy all life on Azeroth, the Alliance, Horde, and others who wish to save the world race to the Isle of Quel'Danas. The Alliance forms the Silver Covenant Attack Force, led by Vareesa Windrunner and the Horde forms the Silvermoon Attack Force, led by Aethas Sunreaver. The heroes work to clear a path to the Sunwell Palace, which connects to the Sunwell Plateau, to stop the doomsday ritual and put an end to the Burning Legion. New reputation factions: Silver Covenant Attack Force (Alliance), Silvermoon Attack Force (Horde) New reputation rewards: Some of the best gear in-game can be obtained from gaining reputation with Silver Covenant Attack Force if you're Alliance or Silvermoon Attack Force if you're Horde. Becoming exalted with the reputation faction on your side will allow you to purchase a Blue Hellboar mount if you're Alliance and Red Hellboar mount if you're Horde. Revamped daily hub: Isle of Quel'Danas - The Isle of Quel'Danas is now for level 95s mostly instead of level 70s. The zone looks a little different now, there is brand new dailies, and many more dailies than there used to be. People under level 95 who still want to do Magisters' Terrace and Sunwell Plateau, however, should still have an easy path to the instances. New raid: Fall of the Sunwell - Fight in this new level 105 raid against eighteen bosses including many revived, Kil'jaeden-related enemies, and even Kil'jaeden himself. (LFR, Flexible, Normal, Heroic, Mythical) Below are the bosses of the raid. Boss 1. Aethas Sunreaver, lvl ???, 645M, taken over by Kil'jaeden, Aethas will attempt to keep the heroes of the Alliance/Horde from entering the palace, and players must get him to 1 hp to cleanse him Boss 2. Sai'din the Corrupted, lvl ???, 657M, corrupted by the Burning Crusade, Sai'din was turned into a "fel blood elf" and fights for Kil'jaeden during the Invasion of the Sunwell Boss 3. General Darkblase, lvl ???, 708M, ressurected by Kil'jaeden after the Siege of Moonla Temple by Kil'jaeden, the Demon Lord gave him more power to keep the players from getting to Kil'jaeden himself Boss 4. Kil'don War Commanders, lvl ???, altogether (3 in all) 507M, the three high commanders of the Kil'don Army were told by Kil'jaeden that General Darkblase was unworthy, and they must kill the heroes to prove themselves worthy of the rank High General Boss 5. High General Kai'rarv, lvl ???, 658M, the High General of the Kil'don Army finds the High Commanders merely also unworthy, and proves his worth to Kil'jaeden by slaying all that face him Boss 6. Kil'don Prison, lvl ???, altogether (4 in all) 746M, the four giant prisons at the Sunwell contain many giant monsters from the past, Pandaria, and many other places such as a descendant of Thok the Bloodthirsty Boss 7. Daei'thas Sunstrider, lvl ???, 567M, the son of Kael'thas Sunstrider has wanted to make his father proud for ages, and thinks this is his chance Boss 8. Kil'don Army, lvl 105 - ???, altogether (multiple) 650M, the army of the Kil'don may end now, or will prove themselves to Kil'jaeden, and behind the lines of Captain Drash'darhg awaiting the heroes to slay him - 340M Boss 9. Echo of Kil'jaeden, lvl ???, 476M, Kil'jaeden is raged to find his entire army of the Burning Crusade slain, and attempts to spiritually slay the players on his own Boss 10. Spirits of the Zandalari, lvl ???, altogether (3 in all) 680M, the Zandalari flee the palace to save their lives, but are eventually taken captive, but before fleeing leave behind three Zandalari spirits slain long ago Boss 11. Mogu Emperors, lvl ???, altogether (2 in all) 600M, the two Mogu emperors have ordered their armies to flee back to Pandaria, but they stay behind and prove their worth to Kil'jaeden by attempting to stop the players from getting to Kil'jaeden Boss 12. Kilrogg Deadeye, lvl ???, 737M, Kilrogg Deadeye is ressurected by Kil'jaeden after a while, and looks to destroying all who dare face him Boss 13. Kargath Bloodfist, lvl ???, 737M, Kargath Bloodfist, a fel orc slain during the Burning Crusade's first attempt at war, was ressurected by Kil'jaeden and attempts to kill all who stand in his path to dominance Boss 14. Ner'zhul, lvl ???, 757M, Ner'zhul has been ressurected by Kil'jaeden, and looks toward a journey to become the Lich King once again, but first must stop whomever stands in his way Boss 15. Echoes of the Lich King, lvl ???, altogether (3 in all) 770M, the spirits of all three Lich Kings collide together and attempt to destroy the heroes and rebuild the Scourge. (Spirit of Ner'zhul, Spirit of Arthas, Spirit of Bolvar) Boss 16. Echo of Aphis, lvl ???, 780M, the spirit of Aphis attempts to rebuild himself physically, and must slay the heroes of the worlds in this universe to fully rebuild, as deaths equalled power to him Boss 17. Kael'thas Sunstrider, lvl ???, 870M, Kael'thas Sunstrider was ressurected by Kil'jaeden and later taught his son, but angered at his son's death he now looks to crushing the heroes' skulls, and use them as prizes in memory of the heroes his son attempted to slay Boss 18. Kil'jaeden, lvl ???, 908M, Once the Deceiver, now the Demon Lord, Kil'jaeden looks to conquering all of the universe, with his army the Burning Crusade which was defeated my several heroes, he now msut face off the heroes of the universe alone, with no one else to slay them for him. This is his and your chance for dominance over each other Quest Walkthroughs Alliance Argus Discovery If the Alliance player is at or above level 88, they automatically receive a quest to go speak with King Varian Wrynn. Once they turn in that quest, they will be given the quest called "Argus Discovery". When the player accepts the quest, they should go to the Eastern Earthshrine and click on the portal to Argus. They will arrive at a hill where an Alliance camp is set up, and Varian should be standing there. Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage are standing next to Varian. Turn in the quest to Varian, and then Tyrande should have a quest for you. A New Settlement After you turn in "Argus Discovery" to Varian, Tyrande gives you a quest called "A New Settlement". You must set up a settlement for the Alliance. When you accept the quest, you receive an item called "Engineer Signal". There should be little sparkling marks on the hill and the plains below. Right click on a mark to use the Engineer Signal. Use the Engineer Signal on all the marks. Soon, workers arrive and began building structures. Then return to Tyrande and turn in the quest, giving her the Engineer Signal back. Varian will then have a quest for you. Timber! After you turn in "A New Settlment" to Tyrande, Varian gives you a quest called "Timber!". You must cut down trees until you get 100 pieces of wood. When you accept the quest, you receive an item called "Stormwind Axe". Go around to the forest nearby and right click on trees to cut them down. Each tree should yield 5-10 pieces of wood. Be careful to look out for the level 87 bears in the forest. After getting 100 pieces of wood, return to Varian. When the quest is turned in, the zone phases over and becomes an Alliance capital city known as Neldrassil. Horde Protection of the Sunwell If the Horde player is at or above level 88, they automatically receive a quest to go speak with Lor'themar Theron. Once they turn in the quest, they will be given the quest called "Protection of the Sunwell". When the player accepts the quest, they need to go down to the harbor in Eversong Forest. There will be a huge Blood Elf Warship with Lor'themar standing on the deck. Get on the ship and turn in the quest to Lor'themar. The warship then sets sail to the Isle of Quel"Danas. When the warship arrives, Lor'themar and his Blood Elves step off and meet with the Shattered Sun Offensive. You should follow them as they walk trhough Quel'Danas. Suddenly, the Burning Legion attacks. Lor'themar Theron then has a quest for you. Quel'Danas Will Not Fall! After the Burning Legion attacks the Isle of Quel'Danas, Lor'themar Theron gives you a quest called "Quel'Danas Will Not Fall!". You must run to the Sunwell with Lor'themar and hold off attacking Burning Legion forces for two minutes. More Blood Elf Warships arrive at the Isle, and Aethas Sunreaver arrives. Suddenly, Blood Elves working for the Burning Legion arrive on Dragonhawks and begin bombing the Blood Elf Warships. Fight with Lor'themar Theron at the Sunwell for two minutes. When the two minutes are up, the wave of demons will stop and suddenly Kil'jaeden will arrive. Lor'themar tells you to run and kicks you off the Sunwell. An in-game cinematic (not the fancy expansion ones) plays in which it shows Lor'themar and Kil'jaeden fighting. Eventually, Kil'jaeden gains the upper hand and strikes down Lor'themar. As he dies, he says "You shall...never destroy...Azeroth...". The cinematic then ends and the player must turn in the quest to Aethas Sunreaver. All Hope Is Lost Aethas Sunreaver is stunned at the death of Lor'themar Theron and gives you the quest "All Hope Is Lost". In the quest, you must destroy three Burning Legion Warships and kill four demons before retreating on a warship back to Eversong. There are level 89 demons guarding the warships, and killing them counts towards the quest. When you accept the quest, you receive an item called "Silvermoon Torch". When you get on the ships, right click on the oil barrels to set them on fire with the Silvermoon Torch, causing the ships to be set ablaze. Then, go to where the Blood Elf Warships are. You'll notice Lor'themar Theron's Warship is a burning wreck, slowly sinking into the sea. It was bombed by the Blood Elves on the Dragonhawks. Keep going until you find Aethas Sunreaver's Warship. Get on the ship and turn in the quest to Aethas Sunreaver. The warship then sets sail to Eversong Forest. When you arrive, you will be at the harbor. Aethas will have another quest for you. A New Leader Aethas gives you a quest called "A New Leader". You must travel to Silvermoon City and speak with Aethas Sunreaver. When you arrive at the gates, Aethas and the Blood Elves are standing there. Turn in the quest and they will begin talking. They start talking about who should be leader and eventually agree Aethas should. Suddenly, a Troll Messenger rushes in. He explains that Vol'jin demands the presence of you at Orgrimmar. Vol'jin's Demand After the Orc Messanger arrives and tells you about Vol'jin demanding your presence, he gives you a quest called "Vol'jin's Demand". You must travel to Orgrimmar and speak with Vol'jin in Grommash Hold. When you arrive at Orgrimmar, turn in the quest to Vol'jin and he will have a quest for you. The New World Vol'jin explains that the world of Argus has been discovered by Horde scouts and commands you to go to Argus. He gives you a quest called "The New World" in which you must meet with Vol'jin in Argus. When the player accepts the quest, they should head to the Western Earthshrine, where a portal to Argus is. When the player arrives in Argus, they should be in a Horde camp in a lush jungle area. Vol'jin, Baine Bloodhoof, and Sylvanas Windrunner should be standing there. When you turn in the quest, Vol'jin will have a quest for you yet again. Constructin' Da Village Vol'jin gives you a quest called "Constructin' Da Village". When you accept the quest, you receive an item called "Engineer Signal". There should be little sparkling marks nearby you. Right click on a mark to use the Engineer Signal. Use the Engineer Signal on all the marks. Soon, workers arrive and begin building structures. Turn in the quest to Vol'jin and he will have another quest for you. Zul'Sen Vol'jin will give you a quest called "Zul'Sen". When you accept the quest, you receive an item called "Darkspear Axe". You must cut down trees until you get 100 pieces of wood. Right click on a tree to cut it down. Each tree should yield 5-10 pieces of wood. Be sure to look out for the level 87 crocodiles. After getting 100 pieces of wood, return to Vol'jin. When the quest is turned in, the zone phases over and becomes a Horde capital city known as Zul'Sen. Behind the Scenes This expansion was based off of the WoW Fanon Wiki, that later went on to a WoWWiki article, made by Spenpiano.